


The Love We Share

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Older Man/Younger Woman, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: Just some little fluffy thoughts of sharing a life with Master Tim.





	The Love We Share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmyJorumStitchery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/gifts).



> For my Tim girl. Love you ❤️

"Good morning babygirl,"

Tim purred with a soft smile as his sleep heavy eyes took in your face laying next to his on the pillow. 

"Morning,"

You replied returning his smile, your heart swelling with joy as he traced your face with his fingertips before bestowing a gentle kiss upon your lips. Tim's arms came around your waist as he pulled you close to him, his body heat eveloping you in his embrace. 

Your fingers found his salt and pepper curls and entwined themselves as your tongues waltzed slowly and sensually, your world narrowing to the two of you alone in this moment. 

"What are we having for breakfast?"

You asked panting slightly, once you had parted. Tim moved forward and kissed you again. You whimpered quietly as the soft down of his beard whispered on your face, his legs tangling with yours.

"Hmmm…"

He considered your question as he left hot, open-mouthed kisses down the column of your throat,

"What to have?"

He continued as he slid down your body just a little to trail his tongue along the shape of your collarbone. You pressed your head into the pillow and closed your eyes, a sigh escaping your lips. Tim reached your breasts and he kissed them noisily, sucking on your pebbled nipples and making you gasp with pleasure. 

"I'm not sure…"

He breathed on the sensitive skin of your stomach before swirling his tongue in and around your belly button, making you writhe. Tim smiled at how he could make you lose control. He loved to drive you insane with his skillful touches. 

"There's something I want to taste more than I want breakfast,"

He purred seductively as he mouthed down, settling between your parted thighs. You arched your back as Tim looked up at you from below his lashes, a mischievous glint in his green eyes before he ran his palms up the inside of your thighs and buried his face in your pussy. 

 

A few intense hours later, you sat side by side in the breakfast nook, sipping your coffee after finally having breakfast. Tim was reading the paper as you sat with your hands wrapped around your mug, gazing out onto the patio through the glass of the french doors, the sunlight making the calm surface of the pool sparkle and gleam. A contented smile graced your lips as you felt so at peace. With Tim by your side, you felt complete. He was your missing piece, your soulmate. The two of you had been inexplicably drawn to one another from the moment you first met and you had been inseparable since. You made each other happy and every day, your love had grown in strength and intensity and the passion you shared for one another was simply electrifying. This man was your world and he showered you with such love and affection that your heart had never felt so light. 

You spent the evening on the sofa, snuggling on Tim's lap under a soft blanket. He cradled you to him with an arm around your back to hold you to his chest, your head nestled under his chin, his free hand absentmindedly running the length of your leg under the blanket. The TV was on in the background but you weren't paying attention. Your eyes were closed and you inhaled deeply Tim's intoxicating, masculine scent, allowing it to fill your senses. You loved how he smelled. Tim kissed the top of your head, his hand coming up to join with yours on your lap as he shifted slightly on the sofa before drawing you closer to him. 

You raised your joined hands to your mouth and tenderly kissed each of his knuckles before drawing yours free from his grasp to press your lips to his palm. You raised your head from his chest and you were met with a look of adoration in Tim's sparkling eyes, the left corner of his mouth hitched just so. Tim's hand slid from your back and up into your hair, drawing you to him to kiss you, his movements unhurried and exploratory as he joined your hands once more. 

"I love you baby,"

Tim whispered in a low voice, his forehead against your own and his eyes gleamed with honesty.

"I love you too, Tim,"

You whispered in reply, your voice threatening to crack with the sheer magnitude of the love you felt for him. 

You fell into a peaceful sleep in Tim's arms and after stifling a few yawns, he wrapped you in the blanket and carried you upstairs laying you softly on the bed, placing a soft kiss on the tip of your nose and marvelling at how beautiful you were, both inside and out. Tim felt honoured and proud that you were his girl, despite the age gap between you. Neither of you cared about it. It was of no consequence. Tim had surrendered his heart to you, giving you his love, his devotion, his entire being. He pulled the duvet up over you and sat on the bed just watching you, your chest rising and falling rhythmically, completely entrancing him.

Tim undressed to his boxers and slid in beside you, pressing himself to your back, his hand splayed across your stomach and he closed his eyes, nuzzling into the crook of your neck. The tickling sensation woke you and you smiled, lacing your fingers with Tim's, snuggling closer to him.

"Goodnight Tim"

You murmured softly.

"Sweet dreams, babygirl,"

Tim purred gently in your ear in reply, his warm breath making you shiver. Your eyes drifted shut again as you smiled in the knowledge that all your dreams were already coming true. He was laying next to you, loving you with everything he had.


End file.
